OS - Mon corps qui se balance
by Erizu-sama
Summary: "Il voulait bien croire que c'était un fétiche si cela se finissait toujours ainsi entre eux..." /!\ Présence d'un lemon /!\


Bonjour ! J'avais très envie d'écrire un OS sur le pairing **Aomine x Kise** alors je me suis tout simplement lancée. C'est la première fois que j'écris sur eux alors j'espère que je ne m'en suis pas trop mal sortie. :)

Alors bonne lecture et surtout, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !

* * *

 **« Mon corps qui se balance »**

* * *

Il sentit un courant d'air passer à côté de son corps et, sans qu'il ne puisse l'empêcher, la balle de basket qu'il retenait entre ses mains fut attraper par son adversaire. Il jura doucement, ne souhaitant pas particulièrement lui faire entendre sa frustration et fit un demi-tour des plus rapides, ses chevilles le lançant douloureusement dû à tout l'effort auquel il avait eu recours aujourd'hui. Il envoya alors à ses jambes toute la force nécessaire pour se propulser sur le terrain et se mettre à courir après son adversaire qui lui paraissait maintenant loin. Bien trop loin, même. Mais pour dire vrai, il n'en avait que faire. Il allait perdre ? Ainsi soit-il. Il allait être courbaturé cette nuit pour des efforts vains ? Soit.

Rien ne pouvait enlever ce sourire glissé sur ses lèvres, rien du tout.

Alors même si sous ses yeux et sa mine boudeuse son ami s'élança avec une souplesse sans limite, une ardeur incomparable et qu'il dunka comme personne ne savait si bien le faire, il souriait bêtement. Car il n'avait pas oublié ce que lui avait appris la dernière Winter Cup et il ne comptait pas l'oublier de sitôt. Il jouait au basket par passion et aimait grandement ça. Peu importait la victoire ou la défaite, du moment qu'il donnait le meilleur de lui-même et qu'il était pleinement satisfait. Surtout s'il jouait contre celui qu'il admirait tel un gamin, et ne faisait que se creuser une plus grosse place dans son cœur depuis qu'il était redevenu le basketteur passionné d'autrefois. La bonne époque du début du collège.

 **\- T'es mou Kise, il t'arrive quoi ?**

Il avait bien dit qu'il était heureux, là ? Non, sincèrement, il y avait erreur, ce devait être une autre personne… Il croisa alors des bras sur sa poitrine et regarda ailleurs, détournant le regard de l'autre garçon qui ramassait simplement la balle qui avait roulé au sol, le souffle court.

 **\- C'est pas gentil, Aominecchi !**

 **\- J'ai jamais dit que je venais ici pour te complimenter.**

Offusqué, sans pour autant l'être véritablement et s'amusant à dramatiser la situation, il courut vers son sac à dos qui reposait contre les grillages du terrain de street basket, que seuls les deux garçons occupaient. Il farfouilla seulement quelques secondes dans l'une des poches avant et en ressortit son téléphone, trottinant à nouveau vers Aomine.

 **\- Regarde ce que tu as dit alors !**

 **\- Quoi ? J'ai dit que je viendrais jouer pour voir ton amélioration.**

 **\- Bah ça veut dire que j'ai évolué !**

Un sourire moqueur glissa sur les lèvres du basané alors qu'il s'essuyait son front remplit de sueur de son tee-shirt bleu marine, le cachant donc au mannequin.

 **\- Ouais, mais t'es pas encore capable de me battre.**

Un léger rire lui échappa, faisant relever la tête de l'as. Il le regarda en le dévisageant légèrement tandis que Kise décroisait les bras de son torse, se remettant à parler en faisant bouger sa main droite devant lui, tel un homme d'affaire déblatérant sur un nouveau projet.

 **\- Alors je suppose que je vais encore devoir évoluer pour te battre.**

Le blond vit tout de suite la lumière de défi qu'il aimait tant traverser les yeux d'Aomine, le mettant grandement de bonne humeur, bien qu'il l'était déjà bien avant. Depuis qu'il avait reçu ce message inattendu de l'autre adolescent pour qu'ils se rencontrent pour jouer, à vrai dire.

 **\- Je suis pas très patient.**

Il haussa des sourcils alors que le bleuté retournait du côté des sacs, aillant donc une vue assez bien avantageuse de son dos. Il avala avec difficulté sa salive et battit des paupières quelques secondes pour recouvrer ses esprits.

 _Non, il devait se contrôler._

Soufflant doucement, il s'avança de nouveau jusqu'à la hauteur de son ami et s'empara d'une bouteille d'eau à moitié vide qui traînait au fond de son sac et dévissa rapidement le bouchon afin de se désaltérer, restant toujours concentré sur son ami à sa gauche pour bien entendre ses prochaines paroles.

 **\- Dans un mois.**

Kise jeta une œillade interrogative à son ami alors que l'eau coulait tranquillement à travers sa gorge, le faisant soupirer tout en se grattant nonchalamment la nuque.

 **\- Je te laisse un mois pour t'améliorer. Ensuite on se retrouvera ici et je veux du challenge. Un truc de féroce.**

Le goulot de sa bouteille se sépara de ses lèvres, faisant rouler une goutte d'eau aventurière le long de son menton, qu'il s'empressa de lécher avec sa langue avant qu'elle ne coule trop loin et qu'elle soit inaccessible pour l'organe qui se trouvait dans sa bouche. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il sentit le regard perçant d'Aomine et c'est donc tout naturellement qu'il en déduisit qu'il attendait une réponse de sa part. Ça ne pouvait être que ça de toute façon, n'est-ce pas ? Il en était persuadé.

 **\- On n'est pas des bêtes, Aominecchi.**

 **\- Pourtant t'as une soif de loup là.**

 **\- C'était quoi ce jeu de mots ringard ? J'ai l'impression de parler à Kagamicchi…**

 **\- Idiot.**

Son cœur se réchauffa petit à petit à entendre son ami s'esclaffer. Il était vraiment très heureux de retrouver celui qui lui avait donné envie de jouer au basket. Et il savait qu'il devait tout ça à Kuroko et Kagami, il leur en était alors extrêmement reconnaissant. Car sans eux, lui reparler de cette manière, si légère et désinvolte, il ne l'avait plus cru possible. Et son organe vitale ne pouvait s'empêcher de battre plus vite à cette simple pensée.

Un frisson le parcourut tout entier quand il sentit quelque chose d'humide sur sa joue. Il fronça des sourcils en posant sa main sur celle-ci pour identifier la substance mais n'eut même pas le temps de l'analyser que le liquide arriva finalement en une plus grosse quantité, lui mouillant la totalité du visage. Et au passage, en lui faisant très bien comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

 **\- Aominecchi ?**

 **\- T'avais l'air d'avoir soif et t'avais plus d'eau, alors je te passe un peu de la mienne.**

 **\- J'ai encore de la force dans les jambes, tu sais…**

Et en deux temps trois mouvements, le crissement des baskets des deux jeunes hommes résonna dans l'air et ils s'élancèrent dans une course poursuite qui, contrairement à ce que laissaient croire leurs visages fatigués, était à une allure très rapide. Aomine courrait à en perdre haleine, un sourire sur son visage. Kise quant à lui rigolait pour rien, sentant en plus de cela toute son énergie quitter son corps. Il trébucha même sur un trottoir en traversant la route, décidant de suivre son ami sans se soucier où il pouvait bien se diriger. Ses mollets le tiraient et il sentait un début de point de côté faire son apparition, calmant ses rires sans pour autant les stopper. Car Kise restait Kise, fatigue ou pas. Il vit le basané, qui avait une légère avance sur lui, s'engouffrer dans ce qui lui semblait être un parc. Il ne s'en soucia pas plus que ça et décida de le poursuivre, passant sous un grillage qui lui frotta désagréablement le dos, ne s'étant pas assez baissé.

Il regardait le sol alors qu'il continuait de courir, haletant de cette course folle. Il lâcha une petite plainte en rentrant dans quelque chose de dur, son corps le rencontrant de plein fouet. Il recula rapidement, découvrant le dos d'Aomine devant lui, ce qui le fit également rougir de gêne. Il passa une main dans sa mèche blonde et commença à s'écrier, victorieux.

 **\- J'ai gagné cette fois !**

Devant le manque de réponse de son ami, il haussa l'un de ses sourcils et s'avança, le dépassant pour se poster devant lui. Un point d'interrogation apparut clairement dans son esprit en voyant le regard concentré et dirigé face à lui, alors il décida de prendre enfin en considération son environnement.

L'herbe était haute et humide de la pluie qu'il y avait eu le matin même. Un tourniquet, jouet très populaire chez les enfants, se trouvait en dessous d'un cerisier mal taillé et dont les couleurs étaient vraiment très pâles, complètement rouillé et très certainement inutilisable. Ils venaient de vraisemblablement, et cela se confirmait par les grillages à l'entrée, d'entrer dans un parc que la ville avait très certainement décidé de fermer et d'abandonner.

 **\- Quel dommage de laisser ça en mauvais état… Pas vrai, Aominecchi ?**

Mais ce dernier ne répondit pas, interloquant le grand adolescent blond. Il regarda alors dans la même direction que son ami basketteur et ses yeux s'illuminèrent instantanément, n'aillant pas eu cet objet à sa disposition depuis son enfance, les parcs n'étant pas véritablement sa tasse de thé et son métier de mannequin l'occupant grandement.

 **\- Oh, une balançoire !**

Et elle ne semblait pas être en si mauvais état que ça, puisque les cordes semblaient encore être bien solides. Seul l'esthétique du jeu pour enfant laissait assez à désirer, puisque la peinture s'était grandement effritée et laissait place à une couleur marron, mais laissant tout de même transparaître quelques endroits rouges par-ci par-là, l'informant de la couleur qu'elle devait posséder dans sa tendre jeunesse.

Ce qui l'étonnait assez, en revanche, c'était que ce soit sur ça que les yeux d'Aomine s'étaient posés en premier. Il ne savait pas que ce dernier appréciait ce genre d'endroits et particulièrement les balançoires. Peut-être en avait-il eu dans son enfance et que la situation le rendait nostalgique ? Il ne savait pas vraiment et ne comprenait pas le regard que celui-ci portait à cet objet. Il était si mystérieux et si… Sensuel. Un sourire carnassier apparut sur ses lèvre en s'imaginant un Aomine fétichiste des balançoires. Et la goutte de sueur qu'il vit perler le long de sa tempe ne fit que l'amuser d'avantage, comme si le ciel s'était rallié à sa cause pour renforcer son idée improbable.

Une idée lui traversa alors l'esprit et, le cœur battant, il se dirigea d'un pas lasse vers la balançoire. Il se laissa donc tomber dessus, faisant grincer la vieille planche en bois qui retenait tout son poids et s'affala dessus, reposant son dos contre une des cordes. Un sourire étrange se glissa sur ses lèvres quand il vit l'autre garçon sortir de sa léthargie en voyant du mouvement devant lui et il décida donc, par un coup d'adrénaline et à ses risques et périls, de lui lancer un regard aguicheur.

 **\- Tu aimes ça les balançoires, Aominecchi ?**

Il ne se rappelait même pas avoir déjà prononcé le nom de son ami en étant aussi langoureux et pervers. Est-ce que ça lui ressemblait vraiment, d'être comme ça ? Il ne savait pas trop, c'était un peu nouveau pour lui. Mais il sentait également, sans trop savoir pourquoi ni comment, que cela lui correspondait d'une certaine manière. Et la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait était délicieusement stressante. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il venait d'avoir de l'audace face à ce garçon si particulier pour lui mais en même temps, il ne pouvait être plus tendu qu'en attendant une parole ou un acte du basané.

Et c'est précisément à ce moment-là que tout s'enchaîna bien trop vite, car tout portait à croire qu'Aomine avait finalement opté pour les actes tout en laissant les mots de côté.

Le blond vit Aomine s'avancer à grandes enjambés vers lui alors qu'il se sentait doucement perdre pied, puisqu'en plus de cela la balançoire était bien trop haute pour lui, ses pieds ne touchant même pas le sol. Le grand basketteur tomba face à lui, sur ses genoux, et Kise ne put empêcher ses sourcils de se froncer, inquiet.

 **\- Aominecchi, tout va…**

Sa question mourut dans sa gorge alors qu'il senti une douce chaleur chatouiller son ventre. Il baissa rapidement des yeux et son cœur se bloqua dans sa cage thoracique en comprenant que les doigts du basané venaient de l'effleurer alors qu'il débouclait sa ceinture.

Stop, arrêtez tout, il débouclait _quoi_?

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! A-attends !**

Il posa précipitamment sa main droite sur celle de son ami qui était agenouillé devant lui, alors que la languette de la ceinture avait finalement réussi à quitter la boucle. Il vit la peau de l'adolescent frissonner, tout comme la sienne et se mordit la lèvre quand il releva sa tête vers lui. Ses yeux étaient complètement et définitivement fiévreux. Ils étaient brillants et ses pupilles étaient dilatées, tel un chat en pleine chasse. Pourtant, ça ne pouvait pas être d'excitation. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?

Le bleuté se redressa légèrement et appuya ses deux grandes mains sur les cuisses du blond pour se permettre de se hisser à la hauteur de son visage. Et sans que son cerveau n'ait le temps de lui-même analyser la situation, quelque chose de chaud se posa sur ses lèvres. Et plus précisément, une chose qu'il avait toujours rêvé de goûter et de sentir sur lui et sur son corps. Aomine Daiki était en train de l'embrasser doucement, sans aucune brutalité, et il n'avait plus du tout envie de croire que ce qu'il se passait n'était pas réel. Il voulait que ce soit vrai et la vérité était bien là : ils étaient en train d'échanger un baiser.

Le garçon à la peau halée se décolla délicatement de ses lèvres, leur permettant de reprendre leur respiration, à tous les deux. Seulement, Kise en voulait encore. Son cerveau avait cessé de fonctionner et il ne voulait plus se poser aucune question, il voulait faire comme Aomine et choisir les actes à la place des mots. Mais alors qu'il se penchait à nouveau vers son ami qui n'en était fraîchement plus un, un de ses longs doigts se posa sur ses douces lèvres rosies.

 **\- Dis-moi stop si tu veux tout arrêter.**

Il comprenait très bien la situation et ne savait pas si il devait se mettre à pleurer en remerciant le karma d'être en sa faveur ce soir-là. Aomine tapota le dessous de la cuisse du blond pour qu'il se relève doucement, lui permettant de faire glisser son pantalon, avec bien sûr son caleçon ajouté au lot. Sa main gauche se mit à caresser sa cuisse d'une manière bien trop sensuelle alors qu'il délassait les chaussures du copieur, s'amusant de son empressement puisque celui-ci s'était mis à geindre. Une fois la tâche bien trop longue fini, il écarta les cuisses du blond qui se mit à rougir violemment, mettant soudainement ses mains sur ses yeux, s'obstruant lui-même la vue.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

 **\- Je me cache…**

Aomine pouffa devant le ridicule du membre de Kaijo et se redressa finalement, se mettant sur ses deux pieds, coupant court au contact entre ses mains et les cuisses pâles du blond.

Celui-ci, d'ailleurs, dégagea tout doucement ses mains de sa vision pour se permettre de voir ce que faisait son partenaire et finalement, il ne savait pas si il aurait dû les laisser ou tout simplement faire ce qu'il venait de faire, c'est-à-dire les enlever. Mais après tout, pourquoi se priver de ce spectacle dont il était le seul spectateur ? C'était plus qu'un véritable honneur pour lui d'assister à ça et plus érotique que tous les multiples rêves qu'il avait pu faire de lui et de l'autre joueur de basket. Il venait de finir de passer son tee-shirt par-dessus sa tête, le laissant mollement retomber dans l'herbe fraîche, dévoilant la totalité de son corps nu d'Apollon. Kise laissa courir ses yeux dorés tout le long du magnifique corps du bronzé, se délectant de ses cuisses musclées, de son sexe déjà fièrement dressé et des muscles de ses abdominaux clairement visibles. Et encore, il ne désirait pas s'attarder sur son visage qui transpirait le désir et dégoulinait de luxure. Une tentation à lui tout seul, Aomine représentait la plus alléchante des pâtisseries pour le blond. Et alors qu'avant, il ne faisait que baver devant la vitrine, il allait enfin pouvoir la goûter et laisses ses papilles gustatives s'exprimer.

Le basané retourna entre les jambes du blond et tendit sa main, chatouillant du bout du doigt un de ses glands. L'effet escompté était là, puisque Kise ne put s'empêcher de grimacer de plaisir tout en s'accrochant aux cordes de la balançoire, impatient d'en avoir plus. Il avait très envie de le faire tourner en bourrique et de rendre l'acte encore plus alléchant qu'il ne l'était, mais seulement, lui aussi avait depuis bien trop longtemps attendu. Et croyez-le ou non, mais il en avait plus qu'assez.

Alors il le prit tout naturellement en bouche d'un seul coup, faisant lâcher un long râle au blond.

Sa langue se colla à son sexe, avide de connaître son goût et comme si sa place avait toujours été là, sa tête se mit à se lever et à s'abaisser, instaurant une cadence de vitesse assez rapide sans trop l'être non plus. Les sensations grisaient le corps du blond et il se sentait mouillé et brûlant. Tout son corps était enflammé et son érection maltraitée dans la bouche du garçon qu'il aimait. Sa langue contre son sexe, sa bouche autour de ce dernier, ses mains sur ses cuisses. Et la propre érection du bleu qu'il pouvait entrevoir, bien que ses yeux étaient brouillés par le plaisir, dont un filet de liquide séminale s'écoulait lentement, quelques gouttes se perdant dans l'herbe mouillée. Ses ongles se plantaient dans les cordages usés par le temps et la balançoire commençait à bouger très légèrement sous l'assaut des coups de langues d'Aomine. Il ne savait plus où poser ses yeux et ses cuisses ne faisaient que s'ouvrir et se refermer spasmodiquement, ne sachant plus comment se positionner dû au plaisir qui grandissait en lui. Il en voulait plus, mais la jouissance proche lu faisait complètement perdre pied.

 **\- Stop !**

Il entendit un bruit de salive terriblement excitant retentir dans ce parc empli de gémissements de sa part alors qu'une main forte et chaude commençait un mouvement de va-et-vient sur son sexe bien dressé.

 **\- Tu me dis stop pour me dire que tu en veux plus, c'est ça ?**

 **\- Bien sûr que oui, idiot d'Aominecchi !**

Et un léger rire pervers plus tard, la bouche du bleuté reprenait possession de son membre dressé sous ses soupirs de plaisirs qui augmentaient en un crescendo parfait, laissant croire à Aomine qu'il avait participé à une chorale au cours de son enfance. Soudainement, le blond ouvrit ses cuisses au maximum du possible et lâcha un petit cri en serrant ses cheveux dans une prise, le plaisir et le soulagement s'emparant de lui quand il sentit un liquide épais sortir de son membre. De petites larmes au coin des yeux, il vit Aomine avaler la substance avec facilité, ne grimaçant pas le moins du monde.

 **\- C'est… C'est pas si terrible que ça ?**

 **\- C'est bof. Mais c'est à toi alors ça va.**

Même dans une situation pareille, Kise ne put empêcher un grand sourire d'orner ses lèvres, comprenant très bien toute l'affection que faisait passer cette simple phrase, bien qu'elle était à caractère sexuel très prononcé. Il avait toujours eu du mal avec les mots et était assez maladroit. Mais après tout, c'était ce qui faisait son charme. Aomine se releva, non sans difficulté avec la taille de l'érection qui le tiraillait doucement et se pencha pour fouiller dans la poche de son jogging. Kise haussa des sourcils, les joues rouges, interpellé de son action. Et quand il vit ce que le basané était à présent en train de déballer, il ne put retenir un cri de surprise.

 **\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as ça sur toi, Aominecchi ?!**

 **\- Je sais pas. Je l'ai senti avant de venir que je devais en prendre une.**

Le blond souffla furtivement devant l'incompréhension de son amant et le regarda enfiler sagement le préservatif, qui devait très certainement être mis à rude épreuve avec l'engin du joueur de Too qui était en plein forme ce soir.

 **\- Tu aurais pu m'en prendre un pour ce que tu viens de me faire…**

 **\- Non, je voulais te sentir vraiment.**

Il se sentit rougir encore plus, déjà qu'il n'en menait pas large. Et encore, la chaleur sur ses joues ne fit que grandir encore plus quand l'autre garçon arriva vers lui, fin prêt. Il avançait prudemment avec la respiration déjà haletante, comme une bête fonderait subtilement sur sa proie. Kise lâcha une exclamation quand le joueur de basket qu'il n'avait jamais battu s'empara de ses deux jambes et les souleva en l'air. Il se reteint de justesse aux deux cordes faisant tenir la planche en bois sur laquelle il était assis. Le basané fit passer chacune de ses jambes derrière les cordages, la pliure de ses jambes étant malmenées par les ficelles. Il se sentait gêné mais à la fois terriblement excité par cette position dans laquelle il se trouvait, complètement exposé au garçon qu'il aimait. Complètement ouvert à lui, dans tous les sens du terme.

Mais même si le plaisir surpassait de loin l'inquiétude, une petite part de ce sentiment restait tout de même présent en lui.

Aomine porta son index à sa bouche et sortit le bout de sa langue avant de l'enrouler de son doigt, plongeant finalement ce dernier dans sa bouche. Kise se mordit la lèvre face à ce spectacle des plus érotique et suivit le filet de bave qui quitta le doigt du bronzé le reliant à sa bouche. Le doigt brillant de salive, il le porta à l'entrée du blond et plongea ses prunelles bleues marines dans les siennes.

 **\- Kise ?**

 **\- Oui ?**

 **\- Je t'aime, alors ferme-la.**

Les yeux brillants de larmes devant cette nouvelle, il n'eut pas le temps de s'écrier de joie qu'une intrusion se fit en lui. Il ferma doucement les yeux d'appréhension mais, finalement, il les rouvrit bien vite en constatant que ce n'était pas si terrible que ça. Il sentait vraiment le doigt d'Aomine en lui mais cette présence était plus étrange, voir dérangeante, que douloureuse. Il se doutait bien que le plus dur restait à venir mais il souffla doucement en fermant les yeux et en se cramponnant bien aux cordes. Y voyant un feu vert, le bleuté commença à délicatement enfoncer son doigt qui n'eut aucun mal à le pénétrer un peu plus, assez humidifié. Il le recula finalement, arrachant un soupir au blond qui commençait à comprendre pourquoi les doigts étaient une première étape nécessaire. Car même si c'était pour avant tout préparer, cela servait à exciter également. À mettre en appétit, littéralement.

Le doigt d'Aomine se mit à s'enfoncer et à se retirer plus rapidement, créant une chaleur dans son corps qu'il ne connaissait encore pas. S'étonnant lui-même et ne pouvant se contrôler, il se mit à lever ses hanches de la petite balançoire en lâchant toujours autant de petits gémissements fendant l'air paisiblement. L'as y vit alors là le moment parfait et il retira son doigt, créant un manque en Kise qu'il ne voulait pas et qu'il n'était pas en situation de supporter. Mais alors qu'il allait ouvrir ses yeux pour voir ce que faisait son partenaire, deux doigts s'insinuèrent en lui et il rejeta sa tête en arrière, rejetant par la même occasion sa mèche blonde dans ce mouvement. C'était chaud, bouillant, agréable. Il aimait déjà bien trop ça et en voulait beaucoup plus. La balançoire ne faisait que se balancer doucement et les doigts d'Aomine n'étaient pas assez pour atteindre ce point qu'il sentait, là, au fond de son corps et qui l'appelait à la délivrance.

Alors les doigts sortirent brutalement de lui et Aomine, pressé mais pas pour autant imbécile car il pourrait lui faire mal, pressa son sexe contre l'entrée de l'homme qu'il aimait.

 **\- Prêt ?**

 **\- Oui…**

Il serra des dents en sentant une présence bien plus grosse que des doigts entrer en lui et ferma fortement ses yeux, plantant au même moment ses ongles dans les pauvres cordes qui n'avaient en rien demandé cet acte sexuel en ce lieu. Il souffla doucement pour se donner du courage et lâcha un gémissement, partagé entre la douleur et le plaisir de sentir le membre chaud d'Aomine glisser aussi doucement en lui. La descente de son sexe se stoppa et il fut terriblement frustré de le sentir aussi proche de ce point de son corps qui l'attendait de pied ferme. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres qui n'étaient pourtant pas sèches et sentit son corps se détendre et ses cuisses se décrisper, s'habituant légèrement à la présence intrusive de l'adolescent.

 **\- Aominecchi, je t'aime aussi…**

Dire que cette soudaine déclaration était un top départ pour Aomine était un euphémisme. Il planta ses ongles dans les mollets du blond par lesquels il se retenait et se recula doucement, pour enfin plonger de nouveau en son partenaire. Kise se cambra en ouvrant en grand ses yeux, un mélis-mélos de ressentis lui traversant le corps et lui donnant des sueurs froides.

 **\- Aah… Aominecchi…**

Il ne pouvait pas se retenir et se plaisait à penser qu'il allait lui-même causer sa perte. En effet, ce murmure n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd et sembla réveiller la bête sexuelle qui dormait en Aomine. La bouche de Kise s'ouvrit, sans qu'il n'ait le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit alors que la balançoire s'élevait doucement dans les airs, un coup de rein puissant du basané l'aillant fait voltiger. Les doigts tremblant et le front perlant de sueur, il s'accrocha bien aux cordes alors qu'une horde de va-et-vient s'abattit dans son orifice, la sensation de frottement à l'intérieur de lui provocant toujours plus de gémissements. Sa tête était rejetée en arrière et il ne cessait de respirer fort à chaque coup de butoir plus puissant les uns que les autres, faisant ressortir sa pomme d'Adam et excitant irrésistiblement Aomine qui avait abandonné toute sa raison au profit du plaisir charnelle.

 **\- Anh, Aomine, ici, plus… !**

Un point sensible, voir même très sensible, venait d'être touché et ni une ni deux, la basané se mit à donner des coups de reins encore plus puissants que les précédents. L'appellation peu commune que venait d'utiliser le blond de sa voix rauque et suave venait de lui faire totalement perdre sa raison, et plus il s'enfonçait en lui et l'entendait crier à s'en déchirer la gorge, plus il voulait s'enfoncer encore plus profondément en lui. Dans un coup bien trop brute qui excita Kise au plus au point, le faisant se toucher sur toute la surface de son torse comme si sa vie en dépendait, le blond bascula en arrière, lâchant les cordes sous l'effet du plaisir, avec le sexe d'Aomine qui venait de taper contre sa prostate. Des larmes coulant au coin de ses yeux, son corps n'eut même pas le temps de réagir au subite manque du membre gonflé du bleuté qu'il vit la vieille balançoire voler dans son champ de vision, et son point de désir ultime être de nouveau malmené. La balançoire retomba durement contre le dos d'Aomine qui lâcha un cri éraillé, sentant la jouissance être proche. Il se pencha alors sur son partenaire et attrapa ses cheveux blonds en une poigne féroce, s'enfonçant en lui comme jamais.

 **\- AOMINE !**

 **\- Kise, putain…**

Le copieur se sentit littéralement se faire empaler et la grande main du basané n'eut qu'à faire un seul mouvement pour le faire jouir, le liquide blanc s'étalant sur sa main bronzé et pour lui, sur son torse pâle. Ses reins le brûlaient et son ventre se tordait délicieusement alors que l'orgasme lui faisait lever désespérément des hanches. Aomine, lui, se vida en un coup puissant dans le préservation et griffa les épaules de Kise tout en lâchant un long râle, avide de cette nouvelle expérience fraîchement testée et, au vu des deux jeunes hommes, approuvée.

Il se retira du blond et se laissa tomber dans l'herbe verte, frissonnant à son contact mouillé qui après un tel effort n'était pas si désagréable que ça. Le souffle des deux garçons commençait à se calmer petit à petit, leurs joues restant quant à elles rougies par le plaisir, avec le sacré orgasme qu'ils venaient tous deux de rencontrer.

 **\- Aominecchi ?**

Le souffle court, le basané tourna sa tête vers lui tout en glissant sa main dans la sienne, le visage cependant impassible comme s'il ne venait de rien faire.

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Ça te dérange si je deviens un fétichiste des balançoires ?**

Et alors qu'Aomine s'esclaffait, Kise serra doucement cette main dont les doigts s'entrelaçaient aux siens.

 **\- T'en fais pas, je compte bien le devenir aussi. Après tout, dès que je l'ai vu, l'idée de coucher dessus avec toi m'est venue en tête.**


End file.
